


Apart

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Detectives, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Police, Undercover, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is stuck on an undercover gig and missing Ryo like crazy, until one of the bar’s patrons introduces him to her friend.





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 27: Absence at anythingdrabble.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder; an old saying, but that didn’t make it any less true. When your lover was away for a time, it was only natural to miss them and to want them back by your side, in your arms, in your bed…

That was the bit the saying neglected to mention; absence makes you horny. It had been bad enough when Ryo flew to San Francisco for a few days to visit family; Dee had been ready for him to come home within a day, and when he’d finally returned five days later, Dee had been all over him the moment he came through the door. But this time Dee was the absent one, and somehow that was even worse. Not only did he miss his baby like crazy, but he also missed his familiar home comforts, especially the bed he shared with Ryo. Undercover work sucked.

He’d been picked for the gig because everyone believed he was single, which was good in a way because it meant the higher-ups didn’t know about his and Ryo’s relationship, but bad because how the Hell was he supposed to get out of it? What it came down to was that he couldn’t, which was why he was living in a crummy furnished apartment that was basically one room with what passed for a kitchen at one end, and a bathroom about the size of his shower back home. Add to that his ‘job’ tending bar at a sleazy club and he was about to go out of his mind.

When he was younger, he’d used to love working undercover in bars and clubs. Lonely chicks, and sometimes dudes, pouring out their hearts to him while he kept the drinks coming… He’d taken more than a few of them ‘home’, because why shouldn’t he get some? That kind of behaviour fitted the role he was playing. He couldn’t do that now though, he wasn’t about to cheat on Ryo no matter how horny he was feeling, and besides, he wasn’t attracted to any of the women who kept hitting on him and trying to give him their phone numbers. What could he do?

“Sorry girls; I’m gay.”

That worked for the first couple of weeks, but then it backfired spectacularly.

“Really? I’ll have to fix you up with a friend of mine; you’re just his type!”

It was all Dee could do to feign enthusiasm. “Yeah? I’d love to met him.” Maybe he’d get lucky and she’d forget.

No such luck; the woman was back the next night, with a guy in tow.

“Hey, sugar, this is the friend I was telling you about.”

Dee found he didn’t need to feign interest, offering his hand. “I’m Drew.”

Familiar dark eyes smiled back at him and his hand was taken in a firm grip. “Randy. Good to meet you.”

Dee had no idea how Ryo had pulled this surprise off, but he loved his partner all the more for it.

The End


End file.
